Thor Odinson (Earth-616)
the Favored Son of Odin, the Scion of all Asgard, , the Pride of All Asgard, "Goldilocks", The Immortal Avenger, the Golden Avenger, Master of the Storm and Lightning, the Thunder-Bringer, the Lightning-Giver, the Mightiest Warrior in all of Mythology, the Bringer of Sorrows, Donald M. Blake - appears to be the only time he uses his middle name with this alias.; Sigurd Jarlson; Jake Olson; Donar the Mighty; Arkin Torsen ; Donner, Siegfried, Siegmund, Arthur | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Asgardian gods, ; formerly , Queen's Vengeance, Godpack, "Thor Corps" | Relatives = Buri (Tiwaz) (paternal great-grandfather), Bolthorn (maternal step-great-grandfather), Bor Burison (paternal grandfather), Bestla (paternal grandmother, presumed deceased), Fygorgyn (maternal step-grandfather), Mimir (paternal great-uncle), Odin Borson (father), Gaea (mother/maternal step-grandmother), Frigga (step-mother), Vili Borson (paternal uncle, deceased), Ve Borson (paternal uncle, deceased), the Serpent (alleged paternal uncle), Fulla (maternal step-aunt), Nobilus (clone); Ragnarok (clone); Cronus (maternal half-brother), Atum (maternal half-brother), Half-brother to Gaea's other children, Balder Odinson (paternal half-brother), Hermod (paternal half-brother), Vidar Odinson (paternal half-brother), Bragi (paternal half-brother), Tyr Odinson (paternal half-brother), Loki Laufeyson (paternal adoptive brother), Idunn (sister-in-law), Nanna (former sister-in-law), Solveig (former sister-in-law), Cisa (former sister-in-law), Sigyn (former sister-in-law), Hoder (paternal cousin), Zeus Panhellenios (nephew), Narvi (nephew, deceased), Váli (nephew, deceased), Hela (alleged niece), Fenris Wolf (alleged nephew), Midgard Serpent (Jordmungand) (alleged nephew), Hoarfen (alleged great-nephew), Sturm (alleged great-nephew), Drang (alleged great-nephew), Wolf-Gods (alleged great-nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard, near Broxton, Oklahoma, formerly New York, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Height2 = ,(Blake) 5'9" | Weight = 640 lbs | Weight2 = ,(Blake) 150 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lord of Asgard; Prince of Asgard, Asgardian God of Thunder, Strength, Courage, and Fertility, Physician (as Blake); formerly EMS Technician (as Jake Olsen), the sworn protector of the Human Race, Protector of Midgard (Earth) | Education = Tutored by scholars of Asgard; (Blake) MD | Origin = Thor is one of the Asgardians, god to the Germans, Vikings and Scandinavians, who was forced to learn a lesson in humility by living life as a human. | PlaceOfBirth = A cave in Norway | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; Larry Lieber | First = Journey into Mystery #83 | Death = | HistoryText = Thor is the blood-son of Odin, All-Father of the Asgardians, and Jord, who was also known as Gaea, the elder goddess of the Earth. Odin sought to father a son whose power would derive from Earth as well as Asgard, and hence he sought to mate with Jord. Odin created a cave in Norway where Jord gave birth to Thor . Months after the infant Thor was weaned, Odin brought him to Asgard to be raised. Odin's wife, the goddess Frigga, acted as Thor's mother from that time onward. Not until recent years did Thor learn that Jord was his birth mother. Ragnarok Cycle The Ragnarok cycle created numerous versions of Thor's origin story, and the fact that Asgard was a place of myth did not help matters when trying to keep track of all of the different stories and personalized descriptions of events. One such story came from the severed eye of Odin, which grew to great size, achieved sentience, and told Thor of another Thor who had existed before the current Thor's birth. This previous Thor was also the son of Odin, but had red hair, not blond hair like the current Thor. Thor was said in myth to have killed the Midgard Serpent, and to have been killed himself by the dying monster's venom, at Ragnarok, the destruction of a previous version of Asgard. Odin himself was killed, but a new Odin appeared in the place of several gods who survived Ragnarok, and it was this new Odin who fathered the current version of Thor. Whether a true picture of Thor's origin will ever be told, we will never know for sure. Early Life The young Thor was raised alongside Loki, who had been adopted by Odin after Loki's father, the Frost Giant Laufey, had been killed in battle. For all of their childhood, Loki was jealous of Thor. Loki's jealousy, which grew to hatred, resulted in a desire to kill Thor. Thus began Loki's enmity for Thor, which persisted for centuries. For example, when Thor was eight, Odin sent him to Nidavellir, the land of the dwarves, to bid the dwarf lords Brokk and Eitri to create three treasures for Asgard's ruler. Among the three treasures that Brokk and Eitri created was the Uru hammer Mjolnir (although Loki sabotaged the creation of the hammer so that its handle was made too short by distracting the dwarven weaponsmiths). Odin bestowed various enchantments upon the hammer, including one that made it impossible for anyone to lift it except someone who was truly worthy of wielding it. Odin then declared that he was reserving the use of Mjolnir for Thor, who would receive it on the day that great deeds of selfless valor had proved him worthy of its power. (Many of the stories contradict each other. This story of the origin of Mjolnir was contradicted by another story that showed Odin wielding Mjolnir before Thor was born). For years, Thor strove to become physically strong enough to wield the hammer, and was responsible for many heroic deeds. Finally, when Thor was sixteen, Odin sent him and his friends Balder and Sif on a quest to teach him what was truly required to wield Mjolnir, a pure heart. Thor became Asgard's greatest warrior. Before Thor was twenty, he had fallen in love with the goddess Sif. In fact, when Sif had been kidnapped by Storm Giants and ended up as a prisoner of Hela, Thor offered his own life in exchange for Sif's freedom. The goddess of death was so impressed by the young Thunder god's nobility that she let both of them go . The romance between Sif and Thor waxed and waned over the centuries, however. Sometime in the 9th Century AD, Thor traveled to Earth to promote his worship among the Vikings. Both the Norsemen and the Germans, who called him Donner ("Thunder"), came to worship Thor and other Asgardians. Thor actively encouraged the adulation of his Viking worshipers for years, and also encouraged them to find glory in battle. But finally, Thor discovered that a part of his Viking worshipers had slaughtered the inhabitants of a Christian monastery. Shocked, realizing that some of his more zealous worshipers were committing atrocities like this one in his name, Thor withdrew from Earthly activities altogether, and the active worship of the gods of Asgard ended. According to the severed eye of Odin, Odin himself later caused Thor to live on Earth in the mortal guises of the Germanic heroes Siegmund and his son, Siegfried. In these two roles, Thor played a major role in Odin's efforts to regain the dangerously powerful Ring of the Nibelung. The warrior Hunding killed Siegmund, but Thor was reborn as Siegfried, the son of Siegmund and his lover Sieglinda. Siegfried took possession of the Ring after killing the giant Fafnir, who guarded it in the guise of a dragon (this Fafnir is not to be confused with the former king of Nastrond). Siegfried then fell in love with the Valkyrie Brunnhilde, but was murdered by Hagen, the son of Alberich, the dwarf who had created the Ring and placed a curse upon it. Odin, however, resurrected Siegfried as Thor, who again had his full godly powers, but wiped out Thor's memory of his two mortal identities. (It is unclear how much, if any, of this account by Odin's severed eye is true.) World War II At one point, Adolf Hitler succeeded in contacting Thor and deceived him into aiding the cause of the Germans, the descendants of the people who had once worshipped him, in the current war. Thor therefore clashed with the Invaders and nearly killed the second Union Jack with a blast of lightning from his enchanted hammer. Learning that Hitler was evil, Thor vowed to aid him no more, and withdrew most of the electricity in Union Jack's body back into his hammer, somehow restoring him to health in the process. The second Union Jack now possessed the superhuman power to discharge electrical bolts from his body. Thor led an active, adventurous life in Asgard, doing battle with Frost Giants and other enemies of the Golden realm. Odin watched Thor become more and more arrogant, and sent him to Midgard several times to learn humility. Over the years, Odin grew increasingly dissatisfied with Thor's headstrong behavior and excessive pride. On one occasion Thor violated a truce between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants, thereby nearly starting a war. Finally, while Thor was engaged in a brawl in an Asgardian tavern, Odin summoned him to his presence. Modern Age Odin decided that it was time Thor learned humility. Odin had Thor surrender his hammer to him, and then sent him to Earth in the mortal guise of a crippled young medical student named Donald Blake, stripped of his memory (again) of his true identity. As Blake, Thor learned the value of humble perseverance in dealing with his injured leg, and he came to care for the sick and dying, first as a medical student, and later as a successful physician. After leaving medical school, Blake opened a private practice in New York, and quickly gained renown as a great surgeon. After Thor had spent ten years in the role of Blake, Odin planted within Blake's mind the suggestion to take a vacation in Norway. There Blake encountered a party of alien Kronans, also known as the Stone Men from Saturn. Blake fled from the Kronans into a cavern, the very same one that had served as Thor's birthplace millennia ago, where Odin had left Thor's hammer in the enchanted form of a wooden cane. Trapped in the cavern by a great boulder, Blake struck the boulder with the cane in frustrated anger, and was transformed back into his true godly form of Thor. As Thor he escaped the cavern and drove off the Kronans . At first Thor still had no memory of his past life as an Asgardian god, although as months passed, more of his memories returned. Finally, a few years later, Odin revealed to him the false nature of the Blake identity and the reason for it. Thor maintained his Blake identity on Earth and continued his medical practice. Part of his affinity for Earth was his subconscious realization that his maternal heritage was on this world. The other part was simply his love for humanity and his need to experience those things that only mortals could know. Thor came to divide his time between Earth and Asgard, and does so to this day. For years, Thor was in love with Jane Foster, who worked as a nurse for Blake. Odin disapproved of Thor's love for this mortal and refused several requests by Thor to make her immortal , and even going so far as to allow Loki to set the Enchantress on Thor to drive a wedge between the couple or to personally travel to Earth to end the relationship . Eventually the romance between Thor and Foster came to an end on its own, and Thor renewed his past relationship with Sif. That relationship suffered strains in recent years, and it is unclear what path it may take in the future. When Loki's manipulations forced several of earth's mightiest heroes to band together to stop the Hulk, Thor was amongst them and became a founding member of the team of superhuman champions known as the Avengers . He continued to serve with the team from time to time through the present. He also teamed up with other super-heroes during this time, like Doctor Strange (whom he also operated on as Donald Blake) , although he remained mostly solitary. Thor gave up his identity as Donald Blake. In fact, Odin transferred the enchantment enabling Thor to change into mortal form and back from Mjolnir to that of his ally and alien counterpart, Beta Ray Bill. With the aid of Nick Fury, Public Director of SHIELD, Thor adopted a new "secret identity," that of construction worker, Sigurd Jarlson. In this identity, Thor did not actually become mortal in his Jarlson identity; he simply dressed as a normal contemporary Earthman and wore glasses. Thor grew a beard to conceal the terrible scars left on his face due to wounds inflicted by the Asgardian death goddess Hela. Hela later healed the scars on his face and Thor shaved himself smooth again. After Odin disappeared during his battle with Surtur, the people of Asgard wished to make Thor, Odin's designated heir, their new ruler. Unwilling to give up his guardianship of Earth or his life of adventure, at least not yet, Thor declined the offer and instead nominated his half-brother Balder the Brave to be Asgard's ruler. Balder ruled until Odin returned and reclaimed the throne. For a time, Thor was merged with the human Eric Masterson, an architect who first met Thor as Jarlson. The two men would exchange bodies using Mjolnir, as Thor had done before as Blake. After Loki attempted to kill Susan Austin, the woman who cared for Eric's son, Thor became furious and slew Loki. As punishment he was exiled from Earth and Eric Masterson was given the thunder god's power to continue in the role of Thor. Eventually, after Loki reappeared, Eric was able to find Thor, who had been hidden within Eric's own sub consciousness, and rescued him from exile. Eric had proven himself to be a hero in his own right, and Odin rewarded him with the enchanted mace Thunderstrike. Taking Thunderstrike as his alias, Eric continued to serve as a hero on Earth until he died heroically after battling the Egyptian death god Seth. Thor grieved for Eric, who had been the closest friend he had made among humanity. Odin and Thor eventually learned that the constant shift of identity and sharing of power Odin had encouraged had driven Thor insane, marked by the appearance of a Valkyrie who was a manifestation of Thor's insanity. With the assistance of Adam Warlock and Doctor Strange, Thor regained his sanity, and Odin came to realize the error he had made. Once again attempting to thwart Ragnarok, Odin attempted to trick the world-ash tree Yggdrasill into believing that Ragnarok had already happened. To do so, the Asgardians were to be transformed into mortals so that they would not be recognized as gods. Odin intended that Thor would restore the Asgardians to normal, but Seth accidentally prematurely activated the plan. Compounding the situation, Thor disappeared battling Onslaught and wound up on the new Counter-Earth created by Franklin Richards. By the time Thor returned to Earth, the Asgardians had managed to regain their identities, but were then captured by the Dark Gods. Ultimately, Thor rescued his people from the Dark Gods with the aid of Hercules and the Destroyer. After a paramedic named Jake Olson was slain during a battle between the Avengers and the Destroyer, Marnot, a servant of Odin, gave Thor Olson's form as a new identity. Although Thor could assume Olson's form, he had none of Olson's memories and thus found this identity to be troublesome for him. He also re-encountered Jane Foster while in this identity, and brief sparks were rekindled between them. Odin finally separated Olson from Thor, and Olson was allowed to return to his own life. After Odin fell in battle against Surtur, Asgard was left without a ruler. Thor eventually reluctantly accepted the throne and assumed his father's Odinpower, becoming much more powerful. Thor became determined to restore the gods of Asgard to their former place on Earth as beings to be worshiped, merging Earth with Asgard to accomplish this end. Thor's increased activity on Earth resulted in a resurgence of followers for the Asgardians, and a Church of Thor soon emerged. Thor's willingness to fight for the lives of his followers ultimately set him against his fellow Avengers when he attempted to overthrow the government of Slokovia. Earth's citizens became increasingly wary of Thor, and the Consortium of Nations finally launched an assault upon Asgard that reduced it to rubble. From that point on, Thor devoted himself to Earth's conquest to bring order to humanity; he ruled Earth for nearly two hundred years. In that time, he married the Enchantress and she bore him a son, Magni. Thor finally came to realize that he had done wrong, and used a device created by Zarrko to travel back in time and prevent Asgard's destruction. He re-emerged as his younger self with Jake Olson, to ensure that Olson's humanity would prevent his future from occurring in that timeline. Returning Asgard to its own realm, Thor was faced with yet another Ragnarok threat when Loki teamed with Surtur using weapons created from the same forge from which Mjolnir was made. Determining that the gods above all gods known as Those Who Sit Above in Shadow had manipulated Asgard into the repeating cycle of Ragnarok, he sought them out and gave his life (and that of the reality of his dimensions) to destroy them. The Odinpower, having manifested itself as a young Asgardian, congratulated Thor on his final victory, the plan his father had always had for him, leaving Thor to rest the slumber of the gods and all that remained of them were memories on Midgard. Thor's Return Mjolnir returned to Earth, landing in a deserted field and inadvertently freeing Doctor Doom from his extra-dimensional prison along the way. Donald Blake claimed the hammer, returned from oblivion after Odin's death and the breaking of the spell that undid his existence. Meanwhile, a clone of Thor, codenamed "Project Lightning" was also released during a battle between pro and anti registration heroes. To the shock of both sides, he killed Bill Foster during the fighting. Traveling back to "the void" Blake convinced Thor that he had ended the Ragnarok cycle, and that if he returned to earth, he could rebuild Asgard and restore his Asgardian friends and allies. Informing him that he could only return "with great pain", Thor was attacked by a horde of creatures. Disappearing, Donald Blake advised Thor that if he was to live again, he had to want to live again. Through the horde, Thor saw Mjolnir and reached for it. Grabbing it, a great bolt of lightning struck, throwing the horde clear of him. And Thor stood again, reborn in a new costume. Thor used Mjolnir to recreate Asgard's capital in Oklahoma. Soon afterward, Iron Man met Thor in New Orleans. He greeted Thor as a friend but explained that he couldn't just appear and recreate Asgard here on Earth, even though he did now own the land. Thor told Stark that he knew of the clone that he used and how violated he felt that he used such an abomination to wage war against other heroes, many of whom Thor considered as close as family. Seeking a compromise, Stark rationalized that Asgard could be considered a foreign embassy, with diplomatic immunity granted to its inhabitants. Thor deemed this acceptable. Soon after returning, Thor found the first of the lost Asgardians, Heimdall, and restored him to his true form. In Africa, Thor restored the Warriors Three to their true forms. Later, Thor attempted to free several captured Asgardians who were still trapped in mortal form from The Destroyer. He unknowingly freed Loki, reborn as a woman, who was working with Dr. Doom to allow Thor to free him from his mortal form. Although Thor successfully restored most of the Asgardians, he did not attempt to find his father. During the Odinsleep, Thor had a vision in which he discovered that on a subconscious level he did not do so because he wished to be free of his father, and that Odin fought an eternal cycle of battle with Surtur, dying and being reborn each day, between life and death. During the Skrull invasion, the Skrulls pulled Beta Ray Bill out of the limbo he had been trapped within, and enabled a Super-Skrull to wield his mystic hammer Stormbreaker. Balder and Beta Ray Bill commanded the gods against the Skrull troops. Thor arrived, retrieved Stormbreaker, and collapsed all of Asgard itself on top of the Skrull. Thor flew to New York and joined with the gathered forces of nearly a hundred other superheroes to repel the Skrull attack. There, Thor was forced to sacrifice a fellow Avenger, the Wasp, when the Skrulls turned her into a last-resort biological weapon that would have destroyed the planet. Loki traveled to the past, ensuring Bor, father of Odin and first king of Asgard, would perish in battle against the Frost Giants. In the present day Loki revived Bor in New York City and placed a spell on him to make him mistake everything around him for an enemy so he would attack everything in sight, including Thor. Sensing a portion of Odin's power inside what he saw as a demon, Bor attacked Thor, attempting to avenge his dead son. Thor was forced to kill Bor, fearing the entire planet could be destroyed in the wake of their battle. Loki reminded Balder the resurrected Bor was technically a king of Asgard when Thor killed him and the punishment for killing a king was banishment from Asgard. Balder was forced to agree and was made monarch in his place. After Thor's banishment, Loki made arrangements to have all Asgardians, but not Asgard itself, moved to Latveria at the invitation of Doctor Doom. With Mjolnir badly damaged from his battle with his revived grandfather, Thor was secluded from all but his own alter ego. Loki revealed that her female body had been meant for Sif and that the transfer from his female form to his male form would probably kill Sif's host. After seeking Doctor Strange's aid in healing Mjolnir by sacrificing the portion of the Odin Force, Thor managed to save Sif by freeing her spirit. Loki was returned to his male form. They deduced that Loki and Doom were working together and confronted Doom, Loki and their brethren. In the end, Doom was teleported away by Loki. Balder declared that the Asgardians were returning to Asgard. During The Siege of Asgard, Thor rushed to the aid of Asgard against Norman Osborn and his invading Dark Avengers. Osborn ordered the Sentry to destroy Asgard before the horrified eyes of Thor. The Sentry, then fully possessed by the Void, proceeded to pummel the heroes until Loki used the Norn Stones to empower them. Realizing that the heroes' power was coming from Loki, the Void attacked him. Loki's attempts to defend himself were unsuccessful, and he apologized to Thor before dying. Spurred on by unabridged rage, Thor struck the Void with a lightning blast, leaving nothing but a charred skeleton behind. Thor then wrapped his own cape around Sentry's corpse and disposed of it by throwing it into the sun. Balder lifted Thor's exile and appointed Thor as his adviser. Thor has since then rejoined the Avengers. Loki's Rebirth and Odin's Revival After the events of Siege, Asgard was left in ruins because of Loki's doing, still Thor mourned for him. After fighting the Dísir and saving Hel, Thor asked Hela to speak with Loki only for Hela to tell him that her father did not dwell in Hel. In part of his deal to grant a piece of Hell for the dead, Loki had himself written out of the books of Hel, meaning his soul was out there, vulnerable to the Disir. Thor refused to believe it, knowing that his step-brother would've had something else planned. As time went by and Asgard was rebuilt and Thor became more melancholic and saddened. Sorrowful, Thor admitted that he missed his brother who had made him laugh like no other and when they were children. Thor decided to bring him back against everyone's wishes and went looking for him. Thor found Loki in Paris, reborn as child with no memories of his past or his identity, living as a street hustler under the name of "Serrure" (the French word for Lock). After chasing the boy, Thor told him that he was his brother and a God, and that, despite all his former villainy, Thor couln't imagine his current life without him and had come to bring Loki back home. Though Serrure was reluctant to believe him at first, the boy finally admitted that he couldn't remember anything about his past and even his name was fake. Crying, Serrure told Thor that he had dreams in which he had done horrible things and that he was scared that those were his memories. Thor told the child that everyone had done something they wish they could change in the past and that Loki should think of his amnesia as a "gift". Convinced, Serrure grabbed Mjolnir and turns back into Loki, though he remained in the form of a child without almost all his powers and memories and Thor brought his brother back to Asgard. When the World Eaters invaded the Nine Realms, Thor also brought Odin back to life, much to the latter exasperation who yelled at Loki, calling him a killer and an abomination responsible for Asgard's fall, scaring the boy away. Thor became angry with his father and calls him a "horrible, unlovable man" for screaming at a child who was very much the boy Odin had raised. The All-Father, in turn, angrily told Thor that he had everything with both him and Loki dead but that he "just couldn't stand the quiet". Meanwhile, Loki had stolen Dr. Solvang's car and was caught by Iron Man. Though the boy tried to apologize Stark was about to attack him but Thor told his comrade to stop, admitting that he had indeed brought the God of Mischief back and that was all there was to say about his little brother. Even though Loki couldn't remember his past acts and had become a child completely, the Asgardians still hated and dispised him, bullying him mercilessly and even attempting on his life. The only one who protected him was Thor, telling his brother that things would get better and that trust would come along with affection. As a result, Loki came to idolize and deeply love his older brother, doing all he could to help him and trying to become a better person than he was in his previous life. Fear Itself .]] Sometime after, Sin lifted a strange hammer in Antarctica and was transformed into Skadi. She then freed the enigmatic Serpent, who claimed to be the true All-Father of Asgard. Sensing this, Odin retreated from Midgard. Thor objected and so was beaten into submission by Odin. Odin recreated Asgard as a war world, intending to raze Midgard and defeat the Serpent once more. After escaping with Loki's help, Thor was banished back to Midgard. After a short reunion with the Avengers he set off to Antarctica, where the Serpent had recreated his dread citadel. He confronted the Serpent but was sent to New York, where he encountered Nul and Angrir, two of the Serpent's Worthy. He managed to defeat Angrir but had to knock Nul away due to exhaustion. He collapsed shortly after. The Avengers carried him to Asgard, where he healed and was given the Odinsword whose real name is Ragnarok to slay the Serpent. Arriving in Broxton, he was able to kill the Serpent, who took the form of a giant snake, but died as well fulfilling the prophecy. The Mighty Tanarus Thor's corpse was buried in Asgard. As his body burned, a shape was suddenly seen within the fire, and from the flames was born Tanarus, the loud-mouthed, boisterous God of Thunder, both new hero and longtime Avenger. Welcomed by his teammates, only Loki seemed to notice that Tanarus had not always been around. At the same time, Thor's spirit awoke, also Donald Blake was separated from him somehow. He found himself on a God Ark, facing the god-eating monster Demogorge. Loki was not affected by the spell which changed everybody's memories as he tried to find a way to rebirth Thor, he asked for Silver Surfer's help and contacted Blake, taking his cane and turning it back into the Mjolnir, it returned to Thor, as well the memories of him to everyone. He was able to escape from the afterlife and fight for (the now called) Asgardia from an invasion of trolls and to unmask Tanarus as a transformed Ulik. Avengers vs X-Men After travelling sometime across the Nine Realms, Thor returned to Midgard to rejoin the Avengers and sided with his fellow Avengers against the mutants of Utopia and led a team of Avengers into space in order to confront the Phoenix Force and destroy it. When the team eventually finds the cosmic entity, Thor declares to it that they will stop it at all costs. He fails to distract the Phoenix Force which badly injures him and the expedition is forced to leave for Kreelar in order to prepare for a second attempt. | Powers = Odin, the Skyfather of Asgard, said to the Earth Goddess Jord, also known as Gaea the Earthmother of Midgard, "I seek an heir whose powers surpass Asgard." Biologically half-Asgardian, half-Elder God, Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. The Mighty Thor, the Norse God of Thunder is the most powerful being on the planet and one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Besides being the strongest man in creation, and durable enough to withstand a blast from Celestials, Thor also has energy manipulation powers that are on par with the Silver Surfer , and magical abilities that have been shown, on occasion, to be as powerful as those of Dr. Strange himself . He is also armed with Mjolnir, the mystical warhammer that has been shown to be capable of opening passageways through space and time , blocking all sorts of energy blasts, and bending the elements to its master’s will. Thor has been shown to be able to swing Mjolnir at twice the speed of light (and this was never claimed to the fastest that Thor could swing it either). Thor is a Norse warrior god, trained and skilled in the arts of battle, and he’s been doing it for countless ages. While Thor has usually been shown to rely solely on his fighting ability, super strength, and well nigh invulnerability, he has so many other options available to him if a fight starts going badly. He has complete mastery over the weather, he can open chasms in the earth, he can even drain the soul out of his opponent’s body , or if worst comes to worst, use the dreaded Godblast, an attack that is so powerful that one time Mjolnir shatered from the amount of power Thor channeled. Thor has even broken through the armor of the Celestial Exitar in one blow; the force of it created a shock wave which rocked the planet Pangoria to its foundations, and was about to destroy it entirely if Thor hadn't acted. While on Earth, Thor greatly withholds his power unless fighting someone with similar strength and durability. Superhuman Strength: In addition to being the God of Thunder, Thor is also the Norse God of Strength, as such he is physically the strongest of the Norse gods and one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. His strength has been called unlimited. His feats include easily lifting over a millions tons without any effort, crumbling Uru into dust, defeating and overpowering superhumans as strong and powerful as the Silver Surfer, Namor, Juggernaut, Hercules, the Hulk, the Red Hulk, the Sentry, and Gladiator in single combat, lifting the Midgard Serpent, who was large enough to coil around the Earth from head to tail multiple times over and crush it in its grip. , overpowering cosmic entities when pressed in battle and physically destroying stars, planets, and moons with only his fists. Thor also possesses a magical belt that doubles his natural strength. Thor is also capable of entering into a state of Berserker Rage known as Warrior's Madness, which will temporarily increase his strength and stamina tenfold but will only do so in desperate situations because it threatens his sanity. Despite the fact that he always restrains and holds back his vast strength against mortals, he has been capable of stalemating an enraged Hulk in strength (depsite the fact that the Hulk was constantly increasing in strength every moment) for hours without tiring at all and while restraining himself as always, and knocking out the Hulk, How much strength Thor truly holds back against mortals is made clear, as he was capable of knocking out Namor with a single blow (despite Namor being fully hydrated and it was raining), easily defeating Bi-Beast (whose strength is said to equal the Hulk's), easily overpower the Red Hulk (who killed the Abomination, overpowered the Hulk, punched and injuring Uatu, killed the Grandmaster, and was able to absorb the Power Cosmic), nearly rendering the Juggernaut unconscious in under a minute after negating his mystical defenses, and defeated both the Thing and an enraged Hulk at once in unarmed combat using only his vast physical strength. Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. His muscles produce no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. Using the Belt of Strength also doubles his stamina. While in the Warrior's Madness, Thor's stamina also increases tenfold. Superhuman Senses: Thor's superhuman sense's allow him to effortlessly see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System, allow him to track objects traveling faster than light, and hears cries from the otherside of the planet. Super Breath: Thor can use his breath to create hurricane level winds. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Self Sustenance: He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep. Godlike Invulnerability: Being a god whose heritage is half-Asgardian & half-Elder God affords Thor absolute invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning. Thor can drink mead all day long and not get drunk. He has withstood direct blows from beings with vast superhuman strength such as the Hulk, Hercules, Gladiator, Silver Surfer, Thanos, and the Red hulk. Thor can survive in the heart of the Sun with no discomfort, has flown through the heart of stars, and survived point blank energy explosions capable of destroying entire planets. He has survived a supernova blast of an exploding star unharmed, the gravity of a Neutron Star, and withstood the weight of a score of entire planets. Thor was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the Asgardian Destroyer (the weapon created by Odin and the gods from multiple pantheons to battle the Celestials). Thor also once took a glancing hit by a Doomsday Bomb that was capable of destroying an entire planet, and soon after that explosion he fell from space (leaving a crater miles wide) to a planet called Pangoria. He has withstood a blast from Odin (who is far more powerful than Thor), attacks from Celestials, and even withstood attacks from the leader of the Celestials. With his powers reduced in half, Thor was able to withstand a blow from the Executioners axe (a weapon that wields the energy of an exploding star). Thor is extremely difficult to kill as his life force is considerably augmented by his godlike heritage, powers, Mjolnir, and the Odin Force - even if it is only relegated within Mjolnir as a smaller portion at the moment. Superhuman Speed: Thor can move at extreme speeds. Thor can fly to the sun in a matter of minutes. Thor was even able to strike down a moving Quicksilver and has claimed to have fought foes faster than him. He can throw Mjolnir at the speed of light and also swing Mjolnir at TWICE the speed of light with his powers reduced in half. It has been established that the speed of Thor’s hammer transcends both Time & Space . In addition, Thor can appear anywhere across the Universe or other dimensions in just seconds . Thor could visually detect objects that move at fantastic speeds (this happened when Thor was the target of artillery fire and when he saw the speedy Hermes). Hela once stated that Thor is as fast as the lightning he commands. Thor can twirl his cape so fast that he creates a tornado. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. In the rare instances that he is injured, his body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a human being and almost all other Asgardians. He can regenerate missing limbs or organs, with the aid of magical forces such as Mjolnir or the Odin Force. Superhuman Longevity: Thor, like all other Asgardians, isn't immortal in the same sense of some other god pantheons. Thor ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being as he is countless eons old; mortals' life spans are comparable to nothing more than a blink of his immortal eyes. He has watched worlds die, and even witnessed Suns explode throughout his unimaginably long life meaning that he is at least billions of years old. The consumption of the Golden Apples of the goddess Iddun is essential to an Asgardian maintaining their physical vigor but this has not shown to apply to Thor. Thor is immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections. Earth Control: After his resurrection, Thor has accepted his heritage as a child of the Elder Goddess Gaea and has gained the ability to control the Earth completely and has demonstrated this ability by being able to create continental-spanning chasms and earthquakes that are off the Richter Scale in the Earth itself. He can control landslides and avalanches. Transcends Dimension: Because Thor is a god, his divinity and corporeal form can transcend dimensions and is not bound by the percaptable. When he was trapped in the tesseract (a pocket universe prison) from the Collector, Thor determined the boundaries of the tesseract and escaped. Energy Manipulation: Thor has stated that he relies on the power of Mjolnir to often. Mjolnir does afford powers and abilities that he would not normally have, but Mjolnir is a tool and he has natural enery manipulation abilities without Mjolnir. During Ragnorak Thor had seen his family and friends fall to Loki's army and he reached down into himself for strength he never realized before and projected an energy blast so powerful that he knocked out Durok the Demolisher, who was so powerful that Thor, even with Mjolnir, was barely able to hold hold his own against. *'Lightning:' Thor usually uses Mjolnir to channel his storm abilities but he is capable of discharging lightning bolts from his hands. He also summoned a lightning bolt from the sky without Mjolnir to strike Hogun to revive him from near death. He summoned a lightning bolt to strike Hercules to break his grip on him. *'Rain:' Thor can summon rain without the use of Mjolnir. Thor called down rain to bless that land where Kurse fell during Ragnarok. Memory Alteration: Thor calls this the 'Gift of Forgetfullness'. He took away the memories of Jane Foster's kidnapping from Loki and a reporter's experience in Asgard. Odin Force/Thorforce: The Odin Force (or rather Thor Force) enables him to tap into the practically infinite resources of cosmic and mystical energies of the dimension Asgard exists within, enhancing all of his abilities in turn. The sum total of Odin's power as the king of Asgard plus the power of his brothers Vili and Ve, as well as his own, which made Thor effectively omnipotent. The Odin Force significantly increased Thor's powers as well as giving him greater abilities than his father Odin and the previous Asgardian sky fathers possessed. While barely tapping into the limitless powers of his vast magical power, Thor easily disintegrating Captain America's shield with simply a look, easily teleporting Asgard into the skies above new York City, able to recreate the moon after it was destroyed in a battle with him and a powerful entity, will Mangog into nothingness, decapitate a Desak-occupied Destroyer by focusing a portion of his power into one Mjolnir hurl, and easily conquer all of Earth, and defeat all of its inhabitants such as the Sorcerer Supreme Dr. Strange. According to the avatar of the Odin Force, Thor recreating celestial bodies and his other accomplishments during his time on Earth were nothing but minimal compared to the Odin Force's limitless power, After his rebirth, Thor possessed only a tiny portion of the seemingly infinite power source that is the Odin Force which he used in the fight where he killed Odin's father Bor, and now that is imbued in Mjolnir. *'Thorsleep:' Like Odin before him, Thor was required at certain times to enter a period of rest called Thorsleep, during which he would replenish his energies and could not be disturbed. Former Powers Chronokinesis: The Power of Time. Thor at one point had the ability to use Mjonir to travel through time. By spinning Mjolnir faster than light Thor could open a portal to the fourth dimension of time to travel to the past and the future. By swinging Mjolnir in a precise manner, Thor can circumvent time by creating a time warp around certain areas. Thor has used Mjolnir to reverse time to defeat the Abomination, protected himself and others from being frozen in time, overcome a time portal of Hades's, froze time around Odin to protect him from Hela taking him, and taken a reporter beyond time and space to the era of the dinosaurs and millions of years into the future. Thor no longer posseses this ability because he voluntarily let the temporal energies of the hammer be drained when Immortus asked Thor to use Mjolnir to save the planet Phantus and bring it back out of limbo and into the space-time continuum. Rune Magic: During Ragnarok, Thor acquired knowledge and use of the Runes which granted him a practically infinite supply of mystical power and spells in addition to his other powers as a result of drinking from the Well of Mimir for wisdom and clarity of inner vision. Thor was able to cast spells generating a variety of powerful effects while in the Asgardian dimension including teleportation within a dimension (while even Odin could not), to Valhalla, Surtur's realm, and the Fates at the World Tree, Destroy a Mjolnir copy and channel it's energy into a magical force blast sufficient to destroy two demons simultaneously, unleash a wave of mystical energy strong enough to best Loki armed with a duplicate of Mjolnir, destroy the rebuilt Valhalla and slay numerous Rock Trolls in seconds, raise circular energy shields bordered by runes to block formidable blows of Mangog, see even without physical eyes and remove Loki's head without quenching his life, however, Thor's eyes have both been restored. Thor's command of and mastery of Rune Magic and Mysticism was far greater than any Asgardian or anyone in the Nine Realms. The only exception is Thor's father Odin and even then Thor already has demonstrated the potential to surpass his father in the future. It is unknown whether he still possesses the power of the Runes and if so to what degree since his rebirth, but there is no visible indication at any instance that the Runes have been retained. After gaining the power of the Runes in combination with the Odin Force, Thor's powers reached even greater heights, and he reached the point of surpassing his father in power to an even greater extent. With gaining the power if the Runes he gained understanding and enlightenment. He became virtually omniscient as well as quasi-omnipotent, being able to see the past, present and future completely, being able to see past the veil of time itself, he could see the future of all things, of every man and beast, every leaf on every tree, he could see beyond quantum structure; beyond the cosmic architecture, into the nothingness itself and the end of all things. Weakness Warriors' Madness: also known as the Sin Unpardonable. Warrior's Madness is the most forbidden malady in Asgard by law of Odin. Any who fall under it must pay the penalty, only the most bitter sacrifice can atone for it. Despite this allowing Thor to increase his strength and stamina tenfold, this threatens Thor's sanity. Symptons include massive headaches, mentally erratic, savage, animalistic, uncontrollable behavior, and unreasoning. Despite his godlike invulnerability, Thor is susceptible to the highest forms of magic. Only high level magical users of the likes of Odin, Zeus, Hades, Seth, etc... can effect him. He is also vulnerable to cosmic beings such as Galactus, the Beyonder, Ego the Living Planet, the Stranger, etc... He can also be physically hurt by the strongest of beings on the level of the Hulk, the Sentry, Hercules, Red Hulk, Thanos, and the Silver Surfer. Since he sacrificed the portion of the Odinforce he possessed after his rebirth to repair Mjolnir after his battle with Bor, Thor's lifeforce is now forever tied to the hammer, meaning if it is ever destroyed then Thor will die aswell. Abilities Indomitable Will: Thor has shown to have a powerful force of will, so much so that he has defied the will of his father Odin, who is his king and is bound to serve him, on several occassions if he feels the need to do so. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others. Mind Resistance: Thor has the ability to resist the mental influence of powerful beings. He resisted a mind thrust attack of the Regellians, the magical music of Ares, a mental attack from Glory, Morgana le Fay's attempt to dominate his mind, resisted the power of the Eye of Horus, and the mind blast of the Super-Beast. Great Knowledge of Magic: During Ragnarok, Thor acquired knowledge and use of the Runes which granted him a virtually infinite supply of mystical power and spells in addition to his other powers, considerably honing his long undeveloped vast magical potential. Multilingual: Thor knows and speaks all of the languages of the Nine Realm's, Earth's dialects, and countless alien languages. Master Combatant: Thor is a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war with over countless eons of combat experience. He is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars having stalemated Captain America in martial combat and defeat Grog the God Crusher, while powerless and mortal with only his melee skills. Thor is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the Earth. He is a master marksman, and is proficient in all areas of combat including hand-to-hand and is skilled in the use of all Ancient European weapons specializing in swordsmanship and hammer throwing. Thor's martial methods may have been influenced by the fighting arts of the Vikings, Celts, Saxons, and Germanic tribes of ancient Europe. Being a War God as well as a Thunder God allows Thor to learn and master nearly all martial arts of Midgard as well. This gives Thor a huge advantage in combat by tapping into a vast multi-cultural perspective of combat arts, skills, strategies and tactics. Thor is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars. Master Tactician: For over thousands of years, he has lead Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employing strategies and tactics from possibly every culture on Earth as well as all the Nine Worlds of Asgard, including forgotten ones. Leadership: Thor serves as the as the first choice to defend Asgard from it's enemies. He has earned the trust of his fellow Asgardians to follow him into battle. When Odin died after his battle with Surtur, all of Asgard was behind the idea to follow Thor as the new King of Asgard. High Influential Connections: During his life, Thor has served Asgard as it's Prince, Lord, and King and with these positions he has had access to the wealth of Asgard to pay an Oklahoma land owner for the land he put Asgard on, all the weapons and magical artifacts in Asgard and field command of Asgard's forces in Odin's stead. As a founding member of the Avengers, he has a good reputation among Earth's heroes who would answer his call if needed and he would answer there call in return. He also has good relations with gods from other pantheons, so much that he was chosen to lead the God Squad to fight the Skull Patheon. Diplomatic Immunity: After Thor's rebirth he used Mjolnir to recreate Asgard on Earth in Oklahoma. At this time Iron Man was head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and confronted Thor about his bringing Asgard in U.S. territory. After Thor beat down Iron Man, Stark suggested that Asgard be treated as a foreign embassy and with it citizens full diplomatic privaleges, to which Thor agreed. Genius Intellect: Thor possessed and retains the genius scientific intellect and medical knowledge of Donald Blake, even as Thor. His scientific knowledge is so great that as Dr. Blake he built an android with an IQ of 375 (twice that of the most intelligent human) and durable enough to withstand the blows from Thor's hammer. Thor's time among Tony Stark and the Avengers also gave him great knowledge of complex Earthly systems of electronics and the ability to modify the systems for his own purposes. He also gained even more knowledge and skill later on during his persona as the EMT Jake Olson. Strength level Class 100+ ; Thor possesses vast physical strength, to which the exact limit is unknown, but he is able to lift far in excess of 100 tons effortlessly. He has shown enough strength to move and lift objects that are as heavy as the Earth and shatter entire planets with his blows. Thor is physically one of the strongest beings to ever walk the Earth and one of the most physically powerful beings in the Universe. Paraphernalia Megingjord: A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina. The Asgardian warhammer Mjolnir: Thor wields Mjolnir, a hammer forged from Uru metal, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantment, and absorb energies. Mjolnir resembles more of a short handle mallet than a traditional warhammer. Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium or the Olympian metal Adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, blasts powerful enough to destroy planets, and it has contained energy sufficient enough to destroy an entire Galaxy. When Loki attempted to use the Silver Surfer to defeat Thor, he tricked the Surfer into attacking Thor, Loki even augmented the Silver Surfer’s powers with his own, after which the Surfer said that he had never felt that powerful before. He also claimed that Thor’s hammer was far more powerful than his own Cosmic Power. To quote the Silver Surfer himself, “I have seen his mallet’s magic, it is truly mightier than my cosmic force!” Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. It has been described as impacting with sufficient force to "destroy mountains" and has proven capable of shattering the armor of a Celestial, with a rare exception being primary adamantium. Mjolnir also grants Thor countless mystical attributes and powers such as manipulation of the fundamental forces of the universe such as the electromagnetic spectrum, gravity, etc. A few other examples of the countless abilities Thor has shown with Mjolnir are: *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Thus far, this includes Thor, the Red Norvell, Beta Ray Bill, and Captain America. To anyone else, Mjolnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. Those who are deemed worthy are abled to wield Thor's powers. Captain America said "I've never wielded such limitless power before!" "It's almost intoxicating!" As the true master of Mjolnir, Thor can also will unto others the ability to wield the mystical hammer, bypassing the worthiness enchantment, and also empower them with his own godly abilities. As long as he is alive, no one but himself is able to wield the hammer. *'Mystical Link:' Mjolnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive, and if Thor’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so chooses; Mjolnir will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to Thor. Mjolnir can also transform Thor into his civilian guises. When Thor is a civilian, the hammer most often becomes an old wooden cane. While employing a mortal guise, Thor would transform back into his mortal form if he was separated from Mjolnir for more than 60 seconds. The 60 second enchantment is no longer in effect. *'Weather Control:' Wielding Mjonir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more. He can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Thor can create storms on a planetary wide scale or larger if needed, and is not limited to the normal limits of Mother Nature and can go beyond and defy what natural weather can do such as creating rain in space where there is no atmosphere. Thor's ability to control and create storms extends to any and all storms as he has been shown to control and create raging temporal storms in time, create Solar Flares, powerful stellar winds in space and so on. *'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. Thor can fly so fast that he is invisible to the naked eye. He has been clocked flying at three times the speed of light, and is capable of achieving speeds far greater than that. He can perform complicated manuvers in the air, and change course in mid-flight at the speed of thought. He can use the winds to hover and has shown the ability to fly without the aid of Mjolnir. *'Energy Projection:' With Mjolnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. ::God Blast: Thor is capable of channeling different amounts of his godly energies in combination with the mystical properties of Mjolnir can be channeled through his hammer for a single massive blast known as the God Blast. His godly energy is so vast and powerful, that even when reinforced with the Belt of Strength, which should double Mjolnir's fortification and durability, when Thor channeled his godly energies into Mjolinr to destroy the Brain Dome of the mighty Celestial Exitar, the hammer shattered from the amount of power Thor channeled. The God Blast is so immensely powerful and destructive that it has proven capable of destroying beings as large and as powerful as the Midgard Serpent and even causing such a great degree of damage to a being such as Galactus that he was forced to flee for his life. Thor can send the God Blast to the core of Ego the Living Planet and Alter Ego and render both comatose. He has also used the God Blast to defeat Surtur, Ymir, Juggernaut, and Zelia. ::Anti-Force: Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. This blast is so powerful that with just a single emission, Thor was capable of putting down and seemingly killing the powerful entity known as Mangog himself. ::Thermo-blast: Thor has the ability to produce a Universe shaking thermo-blast capable of decimating even entire planets and beings as powerful as Ego the living planet. *'Barriers:' With Mjolnir, Thor is capable of creating powerful barriers, force fields and vortexes that are impenetrable. Not even Earth's most advanced weapons could weaken Thor's barrier field that shieled the U.N. headquarters. Thor stated that he could have contained a cosmic flash attack from Stellaris, this blast was strong enough to destroy the planet Earth. These vortexes and barriers are so immensely durable that Thor was able to completely contain the explosion generated by a life bomb, which is so powerful it would have completely destroyed a fifth of the Marvel Universe, without the vortex even faltering, meaning that Thor literally contained a blast that is capable of annihilating millions upon millions of Galaxies. *'Energy Sensing:' Mjolnir can detect practically all types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy, and supernatual energy. . Mjolnir can also track down the energy patern of someone in hiding, detect any Asgardians aura by their electrons discharge, and can sense and track the energy radiating from mystical objects. *'Energy Absorption and Redirection:' Thor is able to use Mjolnir to absorb any energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back amplified many times over towards the source and/or use it as a weapon of his own. Thor has used Mjolnir to reflect the vast and hazardous amounts of energy being emitted by the biological weapon implanted within the Wasp's body by the Skrulls back at her while all of Earth's other super humans were helpless. Thor used Mjolnir to absorb Ultron's entire energy source, the Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic, Sky-Walker's Cosmic Tempest, radio active energy, magnetism such as Magneto's personal magnetic field and a portion of the Pangoria's planetary magnetic field. Mjolnir's ability to absorb energy is so powerful he managed to absorb, contain and redirect the entire energy of the Null Bomb, which was powerful enough to destroy the entire galaxy, absorb mystical energies, such as Pluto's mystic flame. He was even able to absorb a portion of the mystical energies from every god patheon on Earth, and absorbed the electromagnetic energies of the Celestial Mother-ship. *'Teleportation': By grasping Mjolnir by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Thor can channel energies for the purpose of opening gateways through means of a vortex and in this vortex time has no meaning, which means he and others can pass through it to their destinations instantaneously. He can open gateways which allow him to travel across locations no matter how great the distance within moments or even across entire dimensions, as he does when he travels from Asgard to Earth and vice-versa. Thor has used Mjolnir to rip the fabric of the Universe to send Surtur and Yimir to the Death Dimension and send an entire population to Limbo, Thor can also use Mjolnir to travel through portals anywhere within the same dimension. *'Matter Manipulation:' By spinning Mjolnir in a precise manner at cyclotronic speeds, Thor can manipulate matter from a molecular level to a vast scale, which allows him to create other configurations and even allows him to transmute the elements themselves. This ability was evident when he transmuted the Absorbing Man's wood and iron body to the gas helium. *'Resurrection:' While channeling his power through Mjolnir, Thor was able to resurrect a man he had wrongly killed. *'Alpha Particles:' Thor's hammer can harness Alpha Particles from the atmosphere and could use it to atomize any weaponry. *'Negation of Mystic Energy:' He used this ability on the Juggernaut himself to negate the mystical energies that grant him his mystical invulnerability, allowing him to defeat Juggernaut in combat. He was able to stop Mephisto from taking human souls to the Dark Dimension. *'Nether World Power:' Thor can use Mjolnir to tap into the power of the Nether Worlds (dark dimensions). *'Cosmic Energy:' Mjolnir allows Thor to produce and control Cosmic Energy to an unknown limit for a variety of purposes. *'Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation': Thor was able to absorb and manipulate the electromagentic energies of the Celestial Mothership. *'Invisibility and Intangibility:' Thor can turn himself or others, using Mjolnir, completely intangible and/or invisible. An offshoot of this ability is that Thor can use Mjolnir to completely disrupt the phasing abilities of super humans such as the Vision, Shadowcat etc. *'Event Recall:' Thor can use Mjolnir to recall past events. *'Transmigration of Souls': Thor's hammer has the ability to manipulate souls. *'Life Force Absorption:' Thor used this ability on the supervillain the Presence, who was forced to surrender before being reduced to a lifeless husk. *'Illusion Detection:' Mjolnir can distinguish images, holograms, and different illusions from reality: Thor once commanded the hammer to strike the demon lord Mephisto, who was hiding amongst false images of himself. *'Interdimensional Messaging:' Thor can used Mjolnir to send psychic messages between the nine realms. *'Undead Lethality:' As a former religious relic, Mjolnir is lethal to undead. Thor once threw Mjolnir at a vampire, with contact causing the vampire to burst into flame and crumble to dust. *'Transformation:' When Thor was living on Earth under his mortal guise, he could use Mjolnir to transfor from his Donald Blaker persona into Thor and vice versa. Thor loses this ability when Odin permanently separates the two personas. *'Immunity to Other Forces:' Even without activating the powers of Mjolnir, Thor's hammer, enchanted by Odin, is impervious to nearly all forms of change, as he himself claimed that no power in the universe but the All-Father's could affect Mjolnir, shown when Amora's magical efforts during her first confrontation with Thor to change it into a deadly serpent availed her naught. *'The Odinsword Ragnarok:' His father's sword and he used it to slay his uncle the Serpent. | Paraphernalia = | Notes = * The traditional helmet that Thor wears was gifted to him as an adolescent from the All-Father Odin. Stan Lee on creating Thor: "How do you make someone stronger than the strongest person (the Hulk)? It finally came to me: Don't make him human — make him a god. I decided readers were already pretty familiar with the Greek and Roman gods. It might be fun to delve into the old Norse legends.... Besides, I pictured Norse gods looking like Vikings of old, with the flowing beards, horned helmets, and battle clubs. ...Journey into Mystery, needed a shot in the arm, so I picked Thor ... to headline the book. After writing an outline depicting the story and the characters I had in mind, I asked my brother, Larry, to write the script because I didn't have time. ...and it was only natural for me to assign the penciling to Jack Kirby..." }} Category:Sega - Thor Category:Odinson Family Category:Deities Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Odinson Family Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Regeneration Category:Thor Corp Category:Formerly Deceased